Mario Party Interactive (Rx)
Mario Party Interactive Rx (often abbreviated to MPIRx) is a Mario Party forum game created by SpiderStaryu, and a spinoff of the original MPI. It plays almost exactly like Mario Party, but with new mini-games, new boards, new items, new spaces, etc. MPIRx began on January 22nd, 2012, and has cemeted itself in the series from the get-go. With continuing tweaks and alterations made to make MPIRx what it is today, there's no stopping this juggernaut. MPIRx combines some classic elements from MPI and Mario Party, and tosses in some awesome new item systems, passing events, and spaces. Along with that, it has a new system called Heart Power, which effects your wellness on the board! Overall Gameplay The main gameplay itself is the same as MPI was, but with a little twist; the board is effected by Weather Changes (the weather can be Sunny or Rainy). Depending on the weather, different aspects of the board are changed/different, so understanding the weather effects and using them is key. So, players travel the board to collect the most Stars and Coins. Stars determine your place overall, so even if someone has no Coins, as long as they have the most Stars, they are in 1st Place. If there's a tie in the Stars however, the Coin count will determine place: for example if 2 people are tied in Stars, the player with more Coins has the higher placing. Getting as many Coins as you can is great, but don't be afraid to spend them; stuff like Items, or Boo's services, can really help you out. So now, how do you move? Look at the picture of the board, the character you have chosen represents you on the board. The host tells you how much you roll, and move that many spaces on the board. If a junction comes, make sure you are clear on which direction you go. Turn Order doesn't "exactly" exist in MPIRx, you move when ever. So if Player A moved before Player B, Player A's movement counts before Player B's. If you wanna move first, you gotta put in your move first, end of story (Certain Dice Blocks are decided by Random.org, a service that randomizes numbers, this is so Dice Blocks are fair for everyone and based on luck. Other Information There's a lot of stuff about MPIF that isn't out in the open till' you play the board. So be ready for anything to happen. *When someone buys a Star, A Thwomp is called for the person FARTHEST away from the Star. This unlucky player will get squashed by the Thwomp and lose 30 Coins. *When you pass an Capsule/Peach Space, you get a free, random Capsule/Beam respectively. Pay attention, if an Capsule or Peach Space DOES NOT have a Machine near it, you won't get anything. *Getting the same roll on both Dice Blocks for a Mushroom will get you 10 Coins. Getting the same roll on all 3 Dice Blocks for a Golden Mushroom will get you 20 Coins (100 Coins if it's three 7's). Heart Power Heart Power measures how healthy you are in the game; Everyone's Heart Level starts at 30%. If you can get it to reach 100%, you will receive 30 Coins and a BIG Stat Boost to a Stat of your choice. Now, if your Heart Level reaches 0%, you will LOSE 30 Coins and a Bonus Star Stat will decrease, so becareful. Once it gets to these peaks (0/100%), it will restart to 30%. Some of the ways to increase it is by: *Being in 1st Place each Turn (+3%) *Landing on Blue Spaces (+5%) *Using Capsules (+5%) *Buying a Star (+10%) *Landing on Fresh Spaces (+10%) *Landing on Heart Spaces (+15%) *Landing on First-Aid Spaces (+30%). Here are the ways to DECREASE it: *Landing on Red Spaces (-5%) *Landing on Jealousy Spaces (-10%) *Landing on Bowser Spaces (-10%) Playable Characters You can play as anyone you want, as long as the character is appropriate. Tell me what the character is and I will try to find him/her. Spaces Spaces are things you land on, the whole point to Mario Party is to traverse a board filled with spaces and win. Each space has their own effect, and they are found throughout the board; each of these count towards your dice roll. There's 27 spaces in MPIRX, use them to your advantage! Passing Events These events are represented on the board by a pink arrow. When you pass them, you can talk to the person who runs that event. The most common events are Shops, Boo, etc. Passing the Pink Arrow DOES NOT count towards your Dice Roll. Capsules Capsules is one of the fascinating Item Systems in MPIRX. Capsules can be used on yourself to give you a boost, to harm others, or to affect the board gameplay. Using Capsules is important if you wanna win the game. Capsules can be got by passing/landing on the Capsule Spaces, or by visiting the Capsule Shop (Prices never change). The prices shown is for the Blue Capsule Shop/Purple Capsule Shop respectively. You can hold up to 5 Capsules in your pocket at once. Last 5 Turns On the Last 5 Turns, things are going to get crazy; So many big opportunities will pop up during this event. If used effectively, players can make an amazing recovery. Don't give up hope when you're losing. 4th Place Love, Lucky Lotto Drawing, and Last 5 Turns General will always happen, then another random event from the list below. Bonus Stars At the end of the game, a whopping 5 Bonus Stars are given out at the end. Successfully do the actions you need to do, in order to get these stars. All of these count 1 towards your Star count. Category:MPI Series Category:Games